


Unexpected Rescue

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tony, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Collars, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Gags, Kidnapping, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Possessive Loki, Praise Kink, Protective Loki, Restraints, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Loki, going to add dubious consent off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: This was not how Tony thought his day was going to go. It wasn't like anyone planned to be kidnapped, stripped, restrained and gagged. He certainly hadn't planned on his unexpected rescuer.





	Unexpected Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is safe to say this semester kicked my ass when it came to stealing my free time. On top of that Infinity War kicked my ass emotionally (pretty sure it did that to most people though).
> 
> I'm going to be upfront about this one and let you know that I'm not completely happy with it. I had an idea but I think I failed in the execution of it. Right now I'm hoping that maybe I'm being overly critical of myself...we'll see, right?

_I really, really hate kidnappers._

Tony squirmed and shifted, scowling at the restraints that kept him tied to the bed he was spread out on, as he tried in vain to push the ball-gag in his mouth out. He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten into this mess in the first place. Whoever had him had stripped him, gagged him, tied him up and apparently decided to push a plug into him.

It was humiliating and Tony couldn’t even curse them. On top of that the room was pitch black thanks to some kind of covering over his arc reactor. He couldn’t see a damn thing and it was pissing him off. That was probably part of their intent. He _hated_ when kidnappers tried to psychologically torment him.

Hours passed before the sound of voices just outside of the door had him tensing.

_Please be stupid kidnappers. Please be stupid kidnappers. I don’t need another set of nightmares. I have enough of those and nothing good can come from **this** position if I don’t even remember getting into it._

He really, really did have enough things in his life to give him nightmares and he would have really appreciated not having to deal with fuzzy memories that were giving him nothing to go on.

“And to show how serious we are about our partnership we thought we would give you the first sample of our newest _prize_.” Tony jerked in his restraints but they still wouldn’t budge and he still couldn’t say anything. “I’m sure you’ll find yourself… _satisfied_ with what we have to offer.” The sound of a key sliding into the lock on the door and the lock sliding away was deafening. Tony’s heart was _pounding_ in his chest and his breathing hitched.

He _hated_ not being in control.

He really, really hated it because nothing good happened when someone else was in control.

“ _Stark_.” The voice sounded surprised and familiar. The light pouring into the room, blinding him on the bed had him blinking in disorientation as his mind tried to figure out why the voice was familiar. If he craned his neck around he might be able to make the two men out but Tony wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him gagged.

_Fucking hate kidnappers._

There was a low laugh from the initial speaker, “That’s right: The Tony Stark.” The voice spoke with relish and a kind of vindictive glee that made Tony want to snarl. “Our associates appreciate only the finest things in life and what is finer than offering up Tony Stark for their pleasure? The great Iron Man reduced to nothing more than a _toy_.” the lights that came on were low, dim compared to the light from the hallway, as the speaker led Loki into the room. “We only recently acquired him but I thought you might enjoy the first taste. He is, after all, one of the heroes who enjoy ruining your plans.”

Part of Tony was pretty sure some of this had been a fantasy he’d indulged in before but always without the threat of actual violence or captivity. It was always some kind of game that ended in sweaty, satisfying fun for all.

How could he _not_ want to find himself at the pleasurable mercy of the God of Mischief? He was only human and Loki’s level of danger was enough to send dark, secret little thrills of anticipation and want through him on a good day. On a bad day Tony found himself wanting to be tied up, spanked until he couldn’t sit and fucked until he couldn’t walk all the while begging for more. But reality never seemed to live up to fantasy and was far more dangerous than Tony honestly wanted to deal with.

 _If_ Loki was every bit as evil and ruthless as Shield believed, though Tony doubted his flirting/snarking partner was _evil_ , then the god would gladly fuck him where he was tied up and then leave him to the ‘tender mercies’ of his current captors. That wouldn’t bode well for him and Tony really, really just wanted to go home and spend hours in his workshop getting lost in creation.

Tony didn’t think Loki would actually, truly, harm him despite the god’s capricious nature.

They had gone up against Loki countless times since he’d skipped imprisonment on Asgard and returned to Earth. Loki never did anything near what he’d done during his attempt at ruling Earth but that didn’t mean he didn’t cause absolute chaos and millions in damage when he wanted to spice things up.

On top of that Tony was pretty sure Loki had, on multiple occasions, stopped Tony himself from coming to serious harm. He was pretty sure that was partly due to how Loki seemed to _relish_ their banter and looked almost bored whenever Tony wasn’t involved in an Avengers’ skirmish against him. Loki threw barbs and vicious insults right back at Tony, always grinning and pleased, and when they were not engaged in verbal battle they were flirting to the point that _Thor_ had almost flown into a building in the middle of a fight.

_Come on, Reindeer Games. You are **not** like these monsters. I **know** you’re not. Don’t prove me wrong. Please don’t prove me wrong._

It wouldn’t make sense for him to hurt Tony now when he’d had plenty of chances and opportunities to do so without needing a middle man to capture Tony for him. Loki struck Tony as the kind of god who planned his own revenge and then gleefully claimed it personally so his victim _knew_ it was him. Letting a pathetic mortal have the glory of capturing an Avenger would make little sense.

“You are very generous to offer me the… _use_ of a Prince of Midgard.” Tony’s body tensed at Loki’s response and how he’d worded it. He knew from Thor, who had apparently informed Asgard of each individual Avenger, that the Asgardians considered his position on Earth to be the equivalent of Thor’s and Loki’s on Asgard. Tony knew they thought him a Prince in his own right but he’d never heard it acknowledged by Loki of all beings. “Not many would offer such a tempting prize.” Tony could practically feel Loki’s eyes traveling across the naked expanse of his body, lingering a few times as he looked his fill, before the heavy weight of his gaze was removed again. “I accept your generous offer.”

Tony’s heart stopped.

That didn’t sound good.

How could he have possibly read Loki so wrong?

Every single interaction, the _teasing_ and the mutually fun snark fests, couldn’t have been so wrong...

He yanked at his restraints again and again as Loki spoke with his captor. Tony didn’t hear a word of it over the pounding in his ears and the thundering of his heart. This wasn’t good. This was so far from good. Normal humans he could deal with but being at the mercy of a literal god without any ounce of protection was beyond even him. He knew his limits despite popular belief and he didn’t like his odds in the least.

Not if he’d been _this_ wrong.

“Take your time but I would request you don’t damage him too badly. We want him to last.”

“Of course.”

“When you’re finished just signal to the camera and we’ll open the door. We can’t risk him escaping. He’s known for it.”

_Camera? They have a fucking camera recording this?_

Seconds later the man was gone and Tony was left alone in the room with Loki. He shuddered and closed his eyes while keeping his face angled away, mentally praying he would walk away from this, before a hand touched his back. “Are you well?” the question had his brain short circuiting. Talk about emotional whiplash. Hope burst inside of him at the question of concern and Tony could have _hugged_ Loki if he’d had his arms free. “Anthony?” slowly Tony opened his eyes and turned his face towards Loki. “I see they’ve silenced that sharp tongue of yours.” Fingers lightly moved up and down his back as though Loki were petting him. It had Tony relaxing slowly as each touch offered only comfort instead of pain. Countless kidnappings over the years had only seemed to offer pain whenever he was touched instead of any form of comfort. “At least they did not stitch _your_ mouth shut. Your captors are _fortunate_ their method won’t cause permanent damage.”

 _That one was true? God how many other myths are actually accurate?_ A few seconds passed before his brain went back over Loki’s words. _They’re fortunate? What? What does **that** mean?_

“It’s _unfortunate_ , for them, that they chose to capture the one mortal I’ve grown fond of.” Tony was pretty sure if his mouth wasn’t full with a ball-gag it would be dropped open. He would bet good money that Loki very, very rarely admitted any kind of attachment like the one he just admitted and certainly not an attachment to a _mortal_.

He wondered if Pepper would kill him if he changed the sign on his Tower to: _Loki’s Favorite Mortal_. It was long, that was undeniable, but seeing the god’s face when he noticed it would be worth it.

Plus Tony couldn’t see anything wrong with a little gloating. Loki seemed to like very few and being told the God of Mischief was actually _fond_ of him was an impressive accomplishment he kind of wanted to rub in everyone’s face.

Then there was the added bonus of driving Fury insane and that was _always_ a good time.

“I’ll admit…you make a very tempting sight. Tied up and waiting for _me_. I’ve never in all of my centuries been given such a gift.”

The shudder that ran through Tony had nothing to do with fear or dread and everything to do with a low, burning kind of anticipation that Loki’s words had managed to stir inside of him. This was the god he looked forward to crossing paths with whenever the Avengers’ alarm sounded. He always silently hoped it was Loki causing mischief and mayhem if only so he could have someone to banter with while fighting.

If he kept that fact to himself no one else actually needed to know.

Tony arched a brow at the god and took in the amused quirk of Loki’s mouth as the fingers trailing along his naked skin seemed to warm. There was a rushing feeling that appeared to originate from their point of contact on his back before it sunk into him and steadily moved through his veins until every single inch of him seemed to heat with it.

“You do not appear to be injured.” Loki frowned, “There is a foreign substance but it’s slowly leaving your body.”

_That would be drugs. Kidnappers are known for them, Lo-Lo._

Loki’s hand moved up, brushed through his hair, before turning his head. Green eyes stared at the gag in his mouth, a look of curiosity and heat, before a finger brushed against where his lips were stretched around it. Tony blinked at the God of Mischief as Loki slowly dragged his eyes away.

“So tempting,” It was murmured with what sounded like genuine regret, “But I will not take someone against their will and certainly never _you,_ Anthony.” Loki’s specification spoke of something _more_ and had Tony’s mind whirring with far too many thoughts.

_It’s such a bad idea. Such a bad, bad idea and you’re a horrible person for thinking it. It’s ok to crush on gods pretending to be super villains when you don’t act on it. Flirting and trading insults has to be enough no matter how fucking tempting—_

After thinking about it, far too many times since he’d first laid eyes on Loki in a security video and even more after they’d started their little game, he was going to throw caution to the wind and step beyond words.

Fuck emotional whiplash and kidnappers and bullshit villain plots. He was going to get something good, at the very least, for this entire shit show and if that was in the form of a Norse God who looked far too good in leather then he’d take it. He’d certainly done worse and, at the very least, they’d been working towards this from the very first teasing insult snapped out in the middle of fighting.

_Fuck it._

Tony shook his head and caught Loki’s attention. Very, very deliberately Tony shifted so he was almost presenting himself even though the restraints kept him very firmly strapped down. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, though at this point he should be beyond embarrassment all things considered, even as intrigue filled Loki’s eyes. “You _want_ me to take you?” the tone was surprised. Tony jerkily nodded as best he could and watched green eyes darken. “Such a naughty mortal.”

 _I’ve been called worse and I’ve had far naughtier thoughts, Maleficent_.

“Are you sure?”

Tony locked eyes with Loki and gave a very deliberate nod.

_I’m going to Hell. What’s one more sin against me?_

“I only meant to collect you and return you to your Tower but it would be a shame to waste such temptation.”

Hands were on him again only this time they were mapping, teasing and touching with deliberate and unrestrained interest instead of merely offering soothing comfort. They trailed down until they reached his ass and Tony squirmed at the feeling of Loki touching him, spreading him wide for his viewing pleasure, before they were trailing down and moving back up.

“Maybe…” Loki trailed off and green magic flared to life as Tony’s restraints changed. Tony blinked at the sight of golden chains stretching his arms above his head while Loki maneuvered him onto his back, magic changed the restraints around his ankles to match before the chains were moving. When they stopped they were attached to the headboard, his legs spread wide completely exposing him, as Loki moved onto the bed and gazed at him with undeniable hunger. “ _Perfect_.”

Tony was achingly hard. He couldn’t think of a time he’d been this exposed and for some reason it had arousal flushing his cheeks. The complete focus Loki had leveled him with wasn’t helping and his ass clenched down on the plug nestled inside of him.

“Do you like this?” Loki purred the question as he moved forward and trailed his fingers up the back of Tony’s thigh. “Do you like being chained up and exposed for _your_ god? Wanton and waiting for me to take you? To give you what you so desperately _need_?”

_Kinky bondage sex with the God of Mischief in the middle of a kidnapping…how am I **ever** going to top this one?_

Tony swallowed and squirmed, uselessly tugging at his restraints, before the feeling of a finger lightly stroking up his hard cock had him moaning loudly into his gag as he tried to buck his hips. If he could talk he’d be demanding Loki do something more than touching and teasing. He at least wanted something enjoyable out of this clusterfuck of a kidnapping and that something was a Norse God’s cock buried inside him until the only thing he could think about was being absolutely _full_.

Tony growled wordlessly into his gag and tried to move towards Loki but he was very thoroughly chained and the only thing it managed was to fill the room with clanking chains. If he was completely free he’d be shoving Loki down and riding him until the god was moaning his name.

“You’re missing something…”

_Yeah it’s called your cock, jackass!_

“Ah.” Magic flashed in the room and warmth settled around his neck.

A collar.

Loki had just used his magic to put a collar around his throat.

“There you are. A prize fit for a conquering Prince.” Loki touched him softly, wonderingly, as he gave Tony a delighted grin that was equal parts wicked and heated. “A captive Prince, chained and collared, waiting to be properly claimed by his new owner.”

Tony was just about to start threatening Loki, gag or not, when magic divested Loki of his clothing and left the god just as naked as Tony. He didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was staring or that his eyes had frozen on the sight of a _godly_ sized cock that was going to absolutely ruin him. Reality _was_ better than fantasy it appeared. Tony’s mouth watered at the thought of getting his mouth on that and he knew, though he sure wasn’t telling Loki, he would gladly kneel before Loki if the god asked it. Tony gave _amazing_ blowjobs.

It would be a reward for both of them.

With another flash of magic the blue light of his arc reactor lit the room and had Loki’s eyes glowing almost eerily. “You’re beautiful, Anthony.” Fingers lightly brushed against the arc reactor, reverent and focused, as he continued. Tony was surprised he hadn’t flinched violently at having someone, someone far more deadly than any other, so close to the very thing that kept him alive. “My beautiful mortal with a heart made of starlight.”

Tony flushed.

“I’ve thought of having you countless times since our first meeting.” Loki’s hand trailed down causing muscles to twitch and jump under Tony’s heated skin until they bypassed his cock to reach the plug filling his ass. “Hmm.” Loki tugged on the end of the plug and Tony groaned deep in his chest at the feeling of the thick bulb of it moving to spread him wide to allow its removal.

There was a brief, surprising flash of homicidal rage that was gone in an instant. It was gone so quickly that Tony wasn’t completely sure he’d actually seen it.

Loki seemed to have shaken it off and focused back, pulling the plug out slowly, as Tony moaned and whimpered into his gag until it popped free. Green eyes zeroed in on his loosened hole in appreciation and _greed_ before long fingers pressed inside. Another flash of magic and Tony could _feel_ how much more slick he was inside as Loki’s fingers worked him looser until the god gave a hum of approval.

Pillows ended up under him, Loki effortlessly lifting him to place them under Tony, to raise him to the god’s satisfaction and then, finally, Loki started to push in. Tony moaned at the feeling of being spread wide, so impossibly wide, as Loki sunk in deeper and deeper as he steadily filled Tony up. His body trembled, his heart pounded and Tony was lost to the sensation of pain/pleasure. All the while green eyes never stopped taking him in, feasting on the sight of him yanking at his chains and whimpering for more, until Loki was completely seated inside of him and Tony was panting into his gag.

His ass clenched and the golden chains clanked with his movements.

“ _Tight_.” It was hissed and Tony blinked at dark eyes, pupils blown to the point that only the tiniest sliver of green was visible, as Loki stared down at him. “I would have rather had you laid out on my own bed, on _my_ colors, moaning and begging or collared and chained to my bed for my pleasure but there is time for that later.”

Both thoughts had arousal singing in Tony’s veins.

When Loki rolled his hips back, edging back out, Tony thought he was going to lose his mind at the slow drag of Loki’s thick cock but it was nothing on the feeling of the bright pleasure that shot through him when Loki slammed back in nailing his prostate. He jerked, moaning loudly, as the god started off lazily fucking him. It didn’t last long before Loki was steadily increasing his pace. Tony could only moan, wordlessly begging and trembling, at the feeling of Loki pounding into him as his prostate was repeatedly nailed. His position allowed nothing else but laying there and taking everything Loki was all too happy to give him.

The chains rattled, the headboard banged against the wall and the sounds of fucking filled his ears even as the only things he could focus on was bright, blinding pleasure and Loki who never stopped drinking in the sight of him as he repeatedly thrust forward.

“Truly a prize fit for a Prince.” The praise was rough as Loki worked his hips faster and faster. Distantly, in a part of his brain that wasn’t completely overwhelmed, Tony was pretty sure he was going to be walking with a slight limp. It had been awhile since he’d bottomed and never for anyone close to Loki’s size. “My bright little mortal.” He’d have had _something_ to say about the ‘little’ part of Loki’s possessive comment but the gag filling his mouth and the feeling of delightful pleasure inside of him drove thoughts of it away. “My tempting Midgardian Prince.”

_Just a tiny, tiny bit possessive. Who’d have guessed?_

Tony lost track of how long Loki pounded into him, teasing his aching cock occasionally, while moaning his enjoyment and offering praise at _how good_ Tony was and how Tony had been _made for him._ He would have said or done anything to come and Loki must have realized how desperate Tony was for it.

“Come for me, Anthony.”

A firm, sure stroke had Tony howling into his gag as his ass clenched down while he yanked at his chains and came. He must have blacked out because the next thing Tony knew he was blinking his eyes open, body completely lax in his chains, as Loki gazed down at him with pleased, lust-blown eyes set on a flushed face. Tony lazily blinked, blissed out and pliant, as Loki started moving again. The thrusts came quicker, harder and with far less rhythm than before. He jerked and moaned, too oversensitive and wrung out, as Loki fucked towards his own orgasm and slammed deep with an extremely satisfied moan of _Tony’s_ name as he came.

_Kinky kidnapping sex with a Norse God for the win._

Loki rested there, going soft inside of Tony, for a few moments before he started to ease out and Tony groaned at the feeling. His body twitched when he was finally empty but only for a moment. He had seconds before Loki pressed a new plug Tony had watched him conjure right back in to keep the mess from escaping. A wave of Loki’s fingers saw Tony’s legs were lowered, the gag removed and the mess he’d left when he came was gone. In another flash of magic the god was dressed and only the lingering flush from his pleasure gave any indication that Loki had just indulged in sex.

_Magic is so fucking useful. Why can’t I have magic?_

“Mind removing the rest of the chains and the collar, Lo?” his voice was raspy.

“Once I’m finished dealing with your would-be captors, _Pet_.” Tony couldn’t stop the frown from pulling at his lips or the surprise that had his eyes widening when a rich green cape that reminded him of Thor’s appeared in Loki’s hands. It ended up wrapped around him before Loki brushed his lips against Tony’s forehead. “While I appreciate a well prepared gift…your captors thought they could touch you and planned on allowing unworthy mortals to take liberties with your body.” The homicidal rage from before was back, burning in Loki’s eyes, as Tony stared up at him from where he was still chained to the bed. “I don’t appreciate others touching _my_ possessions.”

_Not really surprised he’s possessive as fuck. Why is that so fucking hot? There is something wrong with me. So wrong. Bad Tony. Encouraging a possessive, homicidal god by getting aroused right now is not in the superhero code of conduct._

“You’re going to kill all of them, aren’t you?” The smile Loki aimed at him was sharp, wicked and vicious. He disappeared in a flash of green light leaving Tony chained and carefully covered by Loki’s cape. Tony was pretty sure he should have said _something_ about not killing his kidnappers but he knew that wouldn’t have stopped Loki considering the look he’d had in his eyes.

Seconds after he disappeared the screaming started.

After Loki had finished _slaughtering_ everyone he considered having a hand in Tony’s kidnapping and any kind of connection to the people who had taken him Tony found himself teleported out of the building he’d been kept in.

He’d been healed from the marks the chains had left and the ache of being restrained while fucked but the satisfying ache in his ass remained as Loki guided him through the large apartment towards a spacious bathroom. Loki’s cape was still wrapped around him, dragging against rich wooden floors, as he followed along behind the calmly satisfied god.

Tony wasn’t sure where Loki had gone, after leaving a shirt behind on the sink and offering Tony his shower, but Tony had been all too happy to step under the hot spray and let his muscles relax. Out of all of his kidnappings this one was by far the most pleasurable and the least mentally scarring. There had been an instant, a few seconds really, where he’d been scared he’d read Loki wrong but the Trickster had proved Tony _right_. It was a bonus that his rescuer had managed to give him some of the best sex he’d ever had with the promise of _more_.

He needed to contact Jarvis and let him know he was safe. After that Tony had every single intention of seeing at least one of Loki’s earlier fantasies realized and, if he was lucky, one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> There you are. My attempt at kinky, unplanned kidnapping rescue sex. I wanted this one to be set kind of randomly after Avengers while also, very clearly, diverging from it. This Loki skipped out on the trip back to Asgard after the Hulk knocked some sense back into him and he switched back over to mischief and chaos instead of rampant destruction and death.
> 
> I have my fingers crossed that I managed to get what I wanted across. There were several paragraphs that ended up with multiple versions and others that were completely deleted. This is basically kink with a hint of unspoken mutual pining and a possessive, violent rescue because Loki doesn't like people touching _his_ mortal.
> 
> Here's to hoping some of you enjoyed this one but if not I'll just have to hope that the next one comes out better. So...what did you all think?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
